This invention relates in general to the construction of devices for packaging products into individual containers or cartons and, in particular, to a new and useful device which includes means for erecting flat folded cartons and holding them in an upright condition while they are filled with a product and for thereafter closing the flaps of the carton after the carton has been filled.